A strange new pony
by pshattuck
Summary: Twilight gets news on the Slendermane's daughter S.e.n is coming to help her father make a choice reuniting Canterlot with Slendermane castle, as the mane six are trying to make her feel welcome, but a grope of ponies have came to Ponyville called the league of super evil, and S.e.n seems to like one of the members. Will things change for the better or for the worst?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Slendermane

The sun was shining in Ponyville every pony was outside enjoying every minute of the day, but even on this wonderful day there were six ponies were not having fun. Instead Rainbow dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy were in the library with their dear friend and now alicorn princess Twilight, who has something very important to tell the five ponies.

"So what's the matter Twilight?" Rainbow dash asked her.

"Yeah you seemed very serious when you had spike come and get us." Fluttershy added

Twilight looked at her friends and sighed.

"Well girls from this letter from princess Celestia, I think we're going to have a Slendermane coming to Ponyville soon."

Pinkie shot up from her spot and jumped around terrified.

"Oh no, oh no a Slendermane, we need to run!...um what's a Slendermane." Twilight and the other's rolled their eyes.

"Well pinkie" Twilight started using her magic to levitate a old book in front of her friends. "A Slendermane is actually very powerful Alicorn's, Not only they have the power's of both princesses Clestia and Luna combined but they also have the abilities to form strange black tentacles with their tails and can have them come out of there backs."

"Oh neat, I bet that they would be really good at playing twister" Pinkie replied not thinking.

"Dose that thing not have a face, oh how terrible" Rarity mentioned looking at the hoof drawn image on the page.

"Sounds kind of creepy there Twi, but why haven't we heard about them until now?" Applejack ask her

"we They were meant to be a secret, but the Princesses wish to have Slendermane reunite with Canterlot, however he is still skeptic about Ponies accepting his kind." Twilight told them closing the book in front of the others.

"So what does this haft to do with us?" Rainbow yelled "I mean what can we do?"

"Were not like, going to talk to him are something are we just form the pitcher he looks just dreadful" Rarity said.

"Well, for Slendermane to make a decision" Twilight started. "he will be having his Daughter Salina Execute Necromancer Slendermane come to Ponyville and Will be here to observe us and from that she will decide if her and her father show reunite with Canterlot. the princesses want us to greet her tomorrow, and show her around Ponyville"

"What if she looks like her father, oh that poor dear" Rarity "Do you think this is a good idea Twilight?"

"Well" Fluttershy started to say "maybe it would be a good idea for us too, i mean we are the elements of harmony after all, and maybe there not that bad"

"I'm with Fluttershy" Pinkie yelled " We can throw her a huge party, with cake and games, and cake, and dancing, and more cake.

"She's an alicorn right?" "rainbow cut in hovering over the grope "that means she has wings I can teacher some flying moves that will make her 20% cooler!"

"And I can introduce her to my animals" Fluttershy added "I bet angel would love a new friend"

"And while she here I can learn a little more about the Slendermane kind" Twilight said with her mind thinking on how this could be her only chance to learn about a new breed of pony.

"Well" Rarity sighed "I could always invite her to a spa day, and with the right make up she could look marvelous"

Before Applejack could say anything, Sweetie bell, Scootaloo, and Applebloom rushed into the library completely out of breath.

"Twilight" the three said altogether.

"What is it little sis?" Applejack asked her sister.

"There's three new ponies are building something really strange by Sugar cube corner" Applebloom said

"There really funny looking, one is big as Big Macintosh" scootaloo added

"Are they still there?" Rarity asked Sweetie bell

"Yeah, they also have a little dragon with them" Sweetie bell replyed

"We probably should go and check it out Twilight" Applejack said.

"It's best if we did show us were they are girls." Twilight said as they followed the three fillies to Sugar cube corner.

A/N : Well I hope you all like the first chapter. The first chapter is always the hardest to write but here it is. Now there is going to be an Character of mine in this, which is Slendermane's Daughter. And for you all to know who not only read my fanfics but also have been reading the comic Creepypasta Chronicles on my Deviantart page she is the pony version of S.e.n Slender. There is also going to be pony versions of a few charters from a show called League of super Evil. in the next chapter. Even if i am trying to keep the My little pony characters the same as the show this is meant to be just fun to write and others to read. you can find a little more about S.e.n and specifically Pony Doktor Frogg in the next chapter on my DA page which is the same as my user name for fanfiction . net . Please Read and review becuse the suport dose really help. and thank you all so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: The League

"there they are Twilight!" Sweetie bell told the alicorn as she points to the three strange ponies, and I do mean strange.

The First one that could be noticed quickly was the very large dark pink earth pony, and the cutie mark crusaders were not kidding, he was as large as Big Macintosh maybe even a little bit larger. He had a orange main and tail and he seemed to wearing a mask. What was even odder was that he was wearing a green outfit with what seemed like gloves on his front hooves. However what was stranger is that he didn't have his cutie mark.

The second pony a earth pony as well, or what they thought was a pony, he seemed to be in a full red suit and helmet that had antennas, it was hard to tell if he had ears, or even a cutie mark. He was smaller than the first pony, almost the size of a filly.

The third and final pony was a very light green unicorn with a messy blue-green mane and tail, He was a little shorter than the larger one but was a lot thinner. The outfit he wore was blue, and seem to be wearing some kind of goggles that seemed to blink like real eyes. However the goggles were not the only strange thing about him, his front hooves were made of metal. And just like his friends the unicorn was also missing a cutie mark.

"We told ya there funny looking Twilight." Apple bloom said noticing twilight staring at the three ponies that stood about 20 feet in front of her.

"I agree that they do odd like the little red one" Apple jack added

"What about the unicorn" Rarity added "what could have happened to his front hooves"

"Maybe he was wrestling Alligators and they ate them" Scootaloo added

"Or maybe he's some kind of cyber pony that came here from the future, to give us an important message?" Pinkie added.

"I doubt that Pinkie, but what is that there building?" Rainbow asked

"I don't know let's ask them" Twilight responded starting to head towards the three ponies.

...

"Red menace" the small red pony asked his larger companion "Is the cost still clear"

The large orange mane colt looked down at his friend and smiled. "yes it is Voltar"

"I still think this is a bad idea" The unicorn told himself using his magic to build the machine that was about the same size as he was.

"Nonsense Doktor Frogg" Voltar responded over hearing his scientist's doubtful words "My plan is so full proof that it will make us the most feared ponies in this little town Mwhahaha"

"Hello there, My name is Twilight sparkle"

Voltar looked over his shoulder to see the purple alicorn looking down at him.

"yeah, yeah go away were busy here" Voltar told Twilight and the small grope of ponies that were behind her.

"Well what ARE you doing?" Twilight asked the little red earth pony.

"Were doing is a top secret evil plan" The larger Pony told her in a very chipper mood.

"EVIL!" Rarity yelled "Why would you three...nice ponies would do something evil"

"You more than likely don't know who we are then" Voltar said sarcastically " I am the great Voltar, Along with my minions Red menace, mad scientist Doktor Frogg, and Dragon Doomagenden. And together we are THE LEAGUE OF SUPER EVIL"

The grope of ponies even twilight were looking at the three dumbfounded.

"You don't seem evil, I hope you don't mind me saying" Fluttershy replied

"That is where you are mistaken" Voltar snapped looking at the Pegasus "FROGG!"

The unicorn looked up.

"Activate the Sweet treat tractor beam" Voltar demanded, Frogg gave off a sigh.

"This is not a good idea Voltar, Really I haven't even te-"

"ACTIVATE IT!" Voltar yelled.

Frogg lifted one of his metal hoof and pressed the button on the side of the device and just like that a ray of light started to point at sugar cube corner. Twilight and the others looked at small red pony laughing madly.

"As you can see this Tractor beam is not collecting all of the sweet treats within this place and they all will be mine and we will not share them with anyone." Voltar laughed

However just like that something large started to be dragged towards every pony by the beam and as it falls to the ground right onto of Doktor Frogg the object was not candy, cupcakes, or any kind of treat, but a actual tractor.

"I didn't know there was tractors around here" Pinkie Pie and Red Menace said at the same time.

Everyone but Fluttershy and twilight burst out laughing over what just happened.

"Curses, Red get Frogg from under the tractor and then get ready for a retreat" Voltar then looked at Twilight "And mark my words Twilight sparkle the league of super evil will become the most feared league of Ponyville"

Red, Voltar, and Frogg ran away from sugar cube corner as fast as they could.

"Well that was weird" Rainbow dash said still trying to hold back her laughter.

"Do you think that they're going to do something evil Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"From the looks of their little demonstration no, but we should keep a close eye on them we can't have them ruined the Slendermane arrival tomorrow. " Twilight responded

"Oh dear was it tomorrow"

Twilight and the others turned around to see a white alicorn her main was black like her tail and horn. however unlike the image they saw in the book she had eyes that seemed to looked drawn on, but they seemed to blink like they were real. Unlike the three new ponies they met today, she did have a cutie mark it was a black circle with an X inside of it.

"My deepest apologies, my name is S.e.n, S.e.n Slendermane."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: Mirror, Mirror

"You're Salina Execute necromancer Slendermane?" Twilight looked at the white alicorn in confusion.

"Yes I am but you can call me S.e.n for short" S.e.n told the grope of ponies looking at her. "I understand that I am a day early it is in my deepest apologies princess twilight sparkle."

Twilight couldn't believe that she as standing in front of a powerful Slendermane, but what she couldn't believe how kind she was. If it wasn't for the Slendermane cutie mark on this Alicorn's flank, twilight would have thought this wasn't the pony she was waiting for.

"Well it's very nice to meet you S.e.n, and these are my friends P-" Twilight was cut off as S.e.n started to name off her friends.

"Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow dash. Applejack, her little sister Apple bloom. As well as her two friends Sweetie bell, and scootaloo. Very nice to meet you all." S.e.n finished, bowing in front of the others.

"How did you know our names?" Apple bloom looked at the white alicorn in amazement.

"Do you have a power to read our minds!?" Pinkie pie asked.

"oh no" S.e.n started "When we got the princesses letter they sent us information on you all so I knew who to look for once I got here"

"Well it's truly a pleaser to meet your acquaints my dear" Rarity said looking at S.e.n "and might I say you got amazing eyes as well"

"Yeah there very swirly" Pinkie Pie butted in.

"Why thank you, I hope you don't mind but my friends and I would like to know where we will be staying" S.e.n asked politely

"Oh yes right this way" Twilight Told her leading her to the library leaving her friends behind.

"Friends?" Fluttershy questioned

"Yeah I found that strange too" Applejack said "It was just her wasn't there?"

...

"Well here we are" Twilight said as she opened the door to the library. "When I heard about your arrival Spike and I made the attic into a guest room"

"Thank you" S.e.n told her walking in, her eye's getting wide looking at the mass amount of books. "this is amazing"

"Well it is a library, and you can read any book in here whenever you wish" Twilight smiled pleased to see her guest's interested in reading books as much as she did. "So your friends should be coming tomorrow I'm guessing ?"

"Possibly tonight" S.e.n answered walking upstairs "I had my papa change the date of our travels and I had wished that I would be heading into town on my own so the citizens would not be overwhelmed by us coming here all at once."

As twilight wrapped her head around S.e.n's method of coming to Ponyville the two had entered the attic.

"This is quite nice I must say Twilight, You and spike did a very nice job" S.e.n smiled at twilight

"T-Thank you Salina...I mean S.e.n" Twilight blushed. she was very embarrass acting this way in front of a Slendermane.

"TWILGHT! S.E.N!" The two herd Pinkie pie yelling from outside, The two alicorn trotted to the window and opened it.

"What is it Pinkie?" Twilight asked the pink earth pony bouncing up and down happily.

"YOU GUYS ARE INVITED TO MY WELCOME TO PONYVILLE PARTY TONIGHT! BE THERE MY 8 O' CLOCK OK?!"

"Of course we will be there Pinkie pie I can't wait to attend one of your party's I heard about" S.e.n told the hyperactive pony down on the ground.

"YAY!" was all Pinkie said before she ran off so fast that it was almost as if she vanished in thin air.

"Same old Pinkie Pie" Twilight said giggling.

"She does seem very eccentric" S.e.n added to it. "But if you don't mind I would Like to get comfortable in my room before the party"

"Oh yeah of course, You must be tired, I see you later then" Twilight said heading to the door but before she left Twilight turned at S.e.n "I really think you will like living in Ponyville."

S.e.n smiled as Twilight closed the door and left for down stairs. After a few minutes passed S.e.n stood there to make sure twilight didn't come back up. Once she was sure she was alone S.e.n's horn started to glow a creepy back aura, and slowly a large black mass was starting to form in front of her. After a few minutes The black mass formed into what looked like a large black mirror. S.e.n's horn stopped glowing and looked into the mirror, and spoke.

"Mirror, mirror as black as day,

Take me to the land were demons play,

Show me the person that I seek,

The Slendermane I wish to speak"

In an instant the mirror's reflection of S.e.n was swirling around, and soon she was not looking at herself but at her father Slenderman.

"Hello papa" S.e.n said into the mirror with a smile.

"Thank the elders you called I was getting worried you didn't make it there my dear." Slendermane told his daughter.

"I'm 17 now papa, there's no need to worry." She reassured her worrying father.

"Well, I still worry how do the ponies seem around you?" he asked her

"Right now they seem really nice papa, maybe they have changed" She told him.

"Still be careful, I still don't trust them that much yet. Have Masky, Toby, and Laughing jack, Arrived there yet?" Slendermane asked.

"No they should be here in a few hours" S.e.n's Smile lowered a bit "But I Still don't know why you wanted Laughing jack to come, you know I don't like him that much"

"He's an extra percussion my dear that's all it is, If something bad happened he is the best candidate, magic doesn't effect him" Slendermane looked at his daughter and sighed. "Promise me that you will at least try to get along him"

S.e.n smiled again at her father in the mirror "I promise papa, I need to get ready for the party now if you don't mind"

"Of course my dear, have fun" Slendermane said as the vision of him was leaving the mirror and turned back into the reflection of S.e.n.

S.e.n's horn glowed again, making the mirror levitate in the air and moved to a side of the room. However the silent's was broken when a scream was herd somewhere in Ponyville, S.e.n was worried as the scream sounded familiar in some way. She opened her wings and flew out the window as she flew throw the sky she looked to see the Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and twilight running to the scream as well. What could have happened?


End file.
